Today
by SmaryK
Summary: An eventful, emotional, and very romantic day at the Burrow with Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Post HBP. Rating for slight incest. RWGW, RWHr, and GWHP. Please review!


**Today**

Disclaimer: All of the characters and stuff belong to J.K. Rowling

_A/N: Sooo... this is my first Harry Potter fanfic. I wrote it some time ago, but I just reread it for the first time last week. I liked it a lot, and I decided to see what you people thought about it. I'm quite in love with this fic, so please be gentle! You absolutely MUST review! Thanks!_

* * *

Ginny leaned her head back and let the warm sun wash over her. Across the room, Ron watched her, his spoonful of oatmeal hovering below his chin. She caught his eye and smiled. "Ron, you're getting oatmeal all over."

"Oh," was all he said. He blinked and shook his head, willing the notion away. The notion that Ginny could mean more to him than a sister. The feeling of warmth he got when he watched her. The tightening in his throat when she looked at him.

"Is something the matter, Ron?" She came over and kneeled next to his chair, searching his face with a worried expression.

He couldn't take it. She was too close. He could smell her flowery, girly scent. He couldn't handle it. He dropped his spoon; it clattered to the table, spattering oatmeal all over. Drops of his breakfast landed on Ginny's face. With a shaking hand, he wiped the offending drops off with his thumb, and felt her shiver as his hand grazed her cheek.

"Ron?" she whispered, her voice shaky and her expression confused. "Ron, what's going on?"

He couldn't take it. He stood up quickly, causing his chair to crash to the ground. He left the house and didn't stop walking until he could no longer hear Ginny cry after him. What was going on with him? What were these feelings that were taking over his mind? Why was today the first day he noticed that his sister had breasts?

"Ron?" He jumped up from the grass and turned around, ready to bolt if it was Ginny. It wasn't. It was Hermione, thank God. "Ron, are you okay? You're awfully pale. What are you doing out here so early?"

Ron didn't say anything. He just closed the distance between them so that they were inches apart.

Hermione froze. "Ron?" she asked in a small voice. "Are you alright?"

He never figured out where he got the courage to kiss her that morning. It came from deep inside him, and came rushing out like wave crashing upon the shore. All he knew was that his lips were on hers; her hands were on his neck, in his hair, and it felt right. For a moment, he was lost in the feeling of Hermione, the taste and smell of Hermione. For a moment, he forgot about Ginny, and concentrated on the girl in his arms- his best friend, his crush, his Hermione.

When they pulled apart, they were both wide-eyed and gasping for breath. They gripped each other's hands, not wanting to let go, in case this was a dream.

"Wow," said Hermione, swallowing.

"Yeah," agreed Ron, grinning. He leaned in again, and they stayed there until lunchtime, surrendering to their emotions.

Upon their return to the Burrow, Ginny was sitting on a bench outside the door, and saw Ron and Hermione walking across the yard, hand in hand. She swallowed. When did that happen? She slipped inside before they saw her, so she wouldn't have to see how happy they were together.

Later, after she had cried all her tears without knowing exactly why, she gathered herself together and knocked on his door. "Come in," he called, his voice loud as usual.

Ginny quietly turned the knob and slipped in, just like she had done so many thousands of times before. Why did it feel so strange today?

"Ginny," Ron said in surprise, looking up. He was lying on his back on his bed, in onlya pair of worn jeans. Ginny's breath got quicker as she scanned his smooth, creamy, toned chest. Why was this affecting her like this? She had seen all her brothers with their shirts off millions and millions of times before. He propped himself up on his elbows so he could see her better. They stared at each other awkwardly, the memory of the morning fresh in their minds.

"Ginny-" Ron began.

"Ron, you always tell me everything. Why won't you tell me what's going on with you lately? You're always acting so weird around me, and then this morning…"

Ron breathed in slowly through his nose, and stared at his stomach, unable to form words from his thoughts. "Ginny, don't worry about me. There's nothing going on, okay? I've just been a bit edgy lately what with mum and dad gone. I'm sorry I freaked on you this morning."

Ginny shook her head as the tears began to flow again. In an instant, Ron's arms were around her, and she was leaning into his warm, soft chest. That only made her cry harder, but she wasn't sure why. "Shhh, Gin," comforted Ron, referring to her nickname. "Tell me what's going on in that red head of yours." He had said this line to her thousands of times before, so why did it feel so much more important this time?

He sat down on the bed, and even though she was almost sixteen, he pulled her onto his lap, trying to ignore the way her closeness affected him. She leaned into him and rested her head in the familiar place where his neck and shoulders met. "Everything's wrong, Ron," she sobbed, balling her tiny hands into fists against his chest. "Everything's changed."

Ron sighed into her fiery hair. "I know, sweetheart. I know. It's part of growing up, I think. We're just going to have to live with the changes, I guess."

"I don't want to grow up, Ron," Ginny whispered. She lifted up her head and looked into his blue eyes, the same ones she had lost herself in so many times before. Why did those eyes make her feel so different today?

Ron shifted uncomfortably. Something about the way her cheeks were stained with tears, the way her green eyes were wide and shimmering, turned him to jelly. He had seen Ginny cry so many times before. He had comforted and held her most of those times. Why was this time so different? "Ginny," he whispered back, "you've already grown up." His voice was shaky, and his hands were trembling as he wiped her cheeks.

"No I haven't, Ron. I haven't grown up." She laid her head back down and breathed in his male scent. The scent of soap, sweat, and something else. How many times before had she smelled this very scent? How many times had she fallen asleep with this scent swirling in her nostrils? Why did this smell comfort her so much more today?

She stopped crying, and for a minute that seemed like eternity, they sat like that together. Arms entangled, salty tears mixing with sweat, flaming hair brushing against creamy skin. She lifted her head and looked at Ron once more. "Ron," she said so softly he thought he had imagined it.

"Ron."

He had heard her small, feminine voice pronounce his name so many, many times. Why was it that when she said his name today, he wanted to never let go of her? What had changed to make him feel like this? "Ginny," he whispered, his voice hardly audible.

"Do you love me, Ron?" Ginny had asked him this question at least once everyday. Why did it seem to have a different meaning today?

Ron swallowed and kissed her forehead gently. "Yes," he answered, his voice breaking. "Do you love me, too, Ginny?"

Ginny licked her lips and stared wild eyed into his sky blue eyes. Slowly, she leaned in and gave him a soft, chaste kiss on the lips. She had kissed him on the lips hundreds of times before. Always, the kiss was a short, sisterly kiss. Ron was usually embarrassed by it. So why did this kiss feel so different? So forbidden?

They pulled apart. "Yes, Ron. I love you," Ginny said softly. A tear escaped her eye and slid smoothly down her pale cheek. Ron watched it, still feeling Ginny's lips on his. What was going on?

"Oi! Gin? Ron? Where is everyone?" It was Fred.

"Yeah! We come here to see how you little people are doing without mum and dad, and you disappear on us!" put in George. They were climbing up the stairs.

"Rude of them, isn't it, George?"

"Very rude, Fred. Very rude indeed."

Ginny jumped up and wiped her face off with her sleeve. Ron watched her and neglected to notice he was still holding her small hand. The twins appeared in the doorway, the familiar Weasley grins gracing their handsome faces. When they saw Ginny, however, the grins were quickly replaced with expressions of brotherly concern.

"Gin, what's wrong?" Fred asked, stepping forward and stroking her cheek.

"I'm alright, guys. Please don't bother about me. I'm just Ginny," she said in a small voice laden with sadness.

George moved to stand behind his twin. "Ron? What's going on? You're both really pale."

Ron stood up, still gripping his little sister's hand. "Ginny was just a little upset about… everything that's been happening. We're okay now, though. Right, Ginny?"

Ginny forced a smile. She didn't want anymore attention from her brothers. She quietly slipped her hand out of Ron's, and hugged herself.

Fred looked suspicious, but thankfully, Hermione and Harry chose that moment to enter the room.

"Hey, guys," said Harry, shaking Fred and George's hands. Hermione gave them each a peck on the cheek, but her eyes lingered on Ron. Harry nodded at Ginny, and Ron could feel her tense.

"I'm going to go take a shower, if you all don't mind. I've got a bit of a headache." Without waiting for a response, Ginny left the room, knowing they would talk about her after she had left. She hoped Ron wouldn't say anything.

"Any word from mum and dad?" asked Ron, pulling on a T-shirt.

"Not a syllable," replied Fred, looking quite perplexed.

"We know they're okay, though. Tonks came round to visit just yesterday and told us they were still alive," added George, unusually reserved.

"I think this whole thing is just terrible," Hermione said, her eyes watering.

"We all do, 'Mione, but You-Know-Who has got to be stopped. There is no other way," Ron said, moving to put a comforting arm around her shoulder. She leaned her head back against his chest and willed the tears to disappear.

"What about Fleur and Bill? Are they doing okay?" Harry asked.

Fred nodded, and George said, "They had to cut their honeymoon short, but they're with Charlie now, and making lots of trouble for You-Know-Who."

"Honestly," sighed Hermione. "You Weasley's need to get used to calling him by his name: Voldemort."

The Weasley brothers winced.

"Well," said Fred, changing the subject, "have you kids been alright here by yourselves?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, I suppose. We've all been really worried, but we're okay."

"We'd come back to live here with you guys until mum and dad get back, but well-"

"-our business is going really well," interrupted George. "Just know that-"

"-you can owl us day or night, and we'll get here," finished Fred.

Ron nodded and hugged both of his brothers. "Thanks, guys. It's nice to know you're here for us."

"But we'll be okay, I'm sure," Hermione said, to reassure herself if nothing else.

"Of course," the twins agreed.

"We should be going, then, if you don't need anything," said Fred, pulling out his wand.

George followed suit. "Take care of Ginny for us, will you? She's our baby sister. Don't let anything hurt her, okay?"

Ron nodded responsibly, and said his goodbyes. After the t wins had left, Harry excused himself from the room, muttering something about his broomstick needing cleaning.

Hermione sat down on Ron's bed, and he sat next to her. "Harry's a wreck. I just tried to talk with him, but he won't say anything. This whole ordeal isn't good for him."

Ron didn't say anything, but he looked at her inquiringly.

She continued. "Well, for one thing, he hates being stuck here while everyone is out fighting Lord Voldemort. He feels like this whole thing is his fault, and he wants to help out somehow. He misses Dumbledore a lot, too. He's torn between running away and helping in the war, and staying here to protect us. Plus, he's torn right in half over Ginny. I don't know how much more he can take, Ron."

Ron squeezed his eyes shut. Harry was his best mate. Why hadn't he noticed what this whole situation was doing to him? "I feel horrible. Harry shouldn't have to deal with any of this. The poor kid's been through so much already. I just wish he could run away from everything, you know? I hate to see him so unhappy. Harry's deserves happiness. He deserves a perfect life, and he's got the opposite. Life is so twisted that way, isn't it, Hermione?"

She looked up at him, her eyes watering again. "Ron, about this morning…"

Ron put a finger to her lips and grinned. "I love you Hermione Granger," he whispered. Then he leaned in and kissed her with all of his heart. Well, most of it. One corner still belonged to a little girl with red hair and sparkling eyes.

Ginny wrapped a towel around her frail body and shivered as the cold air hit her. Her head felt much clearer now, and she was a bit calmer. The mirror was foggy, and the room was steamy. She quickly dried herself off and got dressed. She felt much more relaxed now, and decided to go downstairs to find something to eat.

The twins were gone, and from the noise coming from Ron's room, he was occupied as well. But Ginny didn't want to think about that. She wanted to keep her mind clear of anything related to Ron at the moment. He was too confusing for her. She grabbed some bread and brought it outside.

It was a warm summer day, albeit cloudy. It looked as if it would start raining any second. That didn't stop Ginny. She loved the rain. She loved the way it covered all of her, and seemed to wash away all her worries and cares. She bit into her bread and walked around to the back of the house to the shed where the brooms were kept. She could do with a bit of flying right now. She planned to play Quidditch again in her sixth year at Hogwarts, and wanted to keep in shape. It seemed she wasn't the only one.

"Ginny," Harry said in surprise. He had been polishing his broomstick.

"Hello, Harry," Ginny said awkwardly. This was the first time the two of them had been alone together since the funeral. "Mind if I join you?"

Harry shook his head and patted the ground next to him. She sat down. "Harry, I don't like this."

Harry looked at her, confused. "Don't like what?"

"The awkwardness between us. Things used to be so smooth with us, you know? We always got along."

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I never meant for things to be like this."

"I know you didn't, Harry. I know. And I know you think we can't be together because of Voldemort."

"We can't, Ginny. He's got spies everywhere. You don't need to die on account of me," Harry said in a quiet voice.

She took his hands and held them. "Harry, Voldemort is merciless. No one is safe from him at this point. I could die any day, and there is no way you could save me."

Harry struggled to contain his emotions. "It would be worse for you if he knew I loved you." He stopped, realizing what he had just said.

"You love me, Harry?"

"Yes," he paused and sneaked a glance at her before looking back down at their entwined fingers. "I love Ron, and Hermione, too. I love all of you, and I have to stop putting you in danger."

"Harry, that's silly, and you know it. We're already in danger. We don't need you for that."

Harry looked up at her again, and Ginny was shocked to see tears in his eyes. "Ginny, I'm leaving. I've got to put a stop to this. There is nothing you can say to change my mind, either. I'm sorry, Gin, I am. But being here is like being in a prison. We don't even have anyone from the Order here to protect us, so if Voldemort figures out I'm here, we'll all die. I've got to leave, Ginny."

Ginny didn't say anything. Tears crept out of her eyes and slid down her pretty face. "I understand, Harry. I love you." Crying, she leaned over and kissed him with all she had. She forgot about Ron, she forgot about Voldemort, she forgot about Dumbledore and everything else, and focused on the feeling she got with Harry's lips on hers.

Harry relished the kiss. Relished her sweet, feminine flavor, the feeling of her hands in his hair, her breath on his face. After what seemed like a decade, he reluctantly pulled away. "Ginny, I love you. Promise you'll wait for me?"

Ginny gave a sad smile and nodded.

"Don't tell Ron and Hermione too much. When they find out, they'll try to find me. I left them a letter explaining everything. Don't do anything dangerous, please Ginny? I can't lose you."

Ginny kissed him again. "I'll miss you with my heart and soul, Harry Potter. Come back to me, okay? Now, go be a hero."

It was Harry's turn to kiss her. He did so, with a fierce intensity. He hugged her tightly, and tried not to let her see the tears that were falling from his emerald eyes. "Bye, Gin." He turned and left, his broom in one hand and Ginny's tears in another.

Ginny leaned against the broom shed and sobbed. Real, wracking sobs, filled with emotion. She slid to the grass and buried her head in her arms, oblivious to her surroundings. Eventually, she felt gentle raindrops falling on her, and she stopped crying. She got up and started to dance, and suddenly everything seemed okay.

Ginger hair was tickling his nose. He brushed it away, but it was relentless. Ron opened his eyes and realized that Hermione had fallen asleep in his arms. They had been lying together on his bed, talking about anything and everything. Happy and content, they had fallen asleep.

Rain was gently hitting his window, keeping a steady rhythm. He slipped his arm out from underneath Hermione, kissed her cheek softly, and got up. She didn't wake. He padded quietly to the window and looked out.

Looking down, he saw his sister dancing and twirling in the rain in the yard below. His breath quickened, and his throat tightened. She was so beautiful. Her red hair, bright and vibrant, stood out in stark contrast to her gray surroundings. Ron could barely stand watching her from this distance. He wanted to hold her in his arms like he had earlier. He wanted to feel her red hair tickle his chest. He needed to feel her hot breath on his face, her eyes on him, and him alone. He gave in.

Ron took off his T-shirt and quietly slipped out of the room and down the stairs. He left the house through the back door. Leaning against the door frame, he watched her twirl gracefully as the rain fell in sheets around her. What was it about the rain that intensified his need for her? He took a few tentative steps forward, and she saw him.

Ginny stopped dancing and looked curiously at him. She was still crying, but the rain made it hard to tell. "Ron," she called over the roar of the rain, "how much do you love me?"

Ron took note of the way her wet clothes clung to her small frame, and closed the distance between them. When they were only a few inches apart, he took his younger sister in his arms and held her as tight as he could. "I love you so much it hurts, Gin," he whispered in her ear. "So much it hurts."

Ginny pulled away and looked up at him. "Then show me."

Ron didn't think twice. Suddenly, his lips were on hers, and he had no idea how they got there. This kiss was more than a kiss between a brother and a sister, and that made it all the more intriguing. He worked his hands through her wet hair, and she dug her nails into his bare back. "I love you this much," he whispered against her lips, and then slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Even though they both knew what they were doing was wrong, they didn't stop. They clung to each other as the rain poured down around them, and somehow found comfort within each other's embrace.

Up in Ron's room, Hermione turned away from the window, tears pouring down her face.

It had stopped raining, but Ron and Ginny were still entwined in the back yard, exploring and loving.

"This is crazy, Ron," Ginny laughed, tracing lines on her older brother's chest.

"I know it is," he replied. He leaned down and kissed her again.

"Remember when you got so mad when you found me snogging Seamus in the empty classroom?" she asked between kisses. Ron snorted. "And now you're the one snogging me!"

Ron watched her tilt her head back and laugh. Watched her eyes sparkle, her teeth shine. He kissed her again. "And I sure am glad about it, Gin." He pulled away from her and took a step back. "Ginny, what's happening with us?"

Ginny sighed. "I don't know, Ron. I've always loved you. Just not in this way. I love Harry, Ron, and I know you love Hermione. I don't know what we're doing; I just know that it feels good."

Ron frowned. That wasn't a very good explanation. "I still don't understand, Gin. If we love different people, how can we love each other like this?"

She reached up a hand and stroked his cheek. He kissed her palm. "I don't think we do, Ron. I don't think we love each other like this."

Ron paused in his kissing. For a moment, he considered everything. They way he felt about Ginny, the way he felt about Hermione. Then, he realized she was right. His feelings for Hermione were real, were intense. He felt differently with Ginny. His kisses with Ginny were more for comfort, for closeness, than romance. How could he have let this happen? She was his effing sister for crying out loud!

Ron stepped back again, looking at Ginny in bewilderment. "I'm sorry, Gin. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Ron, what do you mean? What are you saying?" Ginny asked frantically, clinging to her brother's hands.

"You said it yourself, Ginny. We don't love each other that way. We went too far." He leaned down and kissed her forehead softly. "Sorry, Gin." He turned and went back inside the house, leaving Ginny to wonder how many more times she would cry that day.

"Hermione?"

She looked up, her face streaked with tears, the note in her shaking hands stained and blurred. She was in Ron's room, on the floor, crying her heart out.

He said her name again and fell to the ground beside her. "Tell me what's wrong, Hermione." It was an order.

"Harry's- Harry's gone. He's gone, Ron." She forgot what she had seen out the window and leaned into him, letting her tears wash away the stains Ginny's had left behind.

Ron didn't know what to do. He couldn't believe it. Harry. His best mate. He'd left, he'd abandoned them. Ron couldn't believe it. Hermione handed him the letter, and with a great foreboding, he read it.

_Hermione and Ron-_

_By the time you read this, I will have left the Burrow. I'm sorry, but I had to leave. You both know me best of anyone, so I hope you'll understand why I left. I just couldn't let the adults decide my fate for me. You both know the prophecy. Voldemort will find me, so I figured it would just be best if I wasn't anywhere near the three of you when he came. I don't want any of you to get hurt; I love you all too much. _

_Ron: You are among the most faithful, loving, and loyal people I know. You have been my dearest friend since day one, and I thank you for that. We've had a lot of good times. Never forget all the fun we had together. I love you, Ron. I love you._

_Hermione: You are a beautiful person, Hermione, inside and out. You always know the right thing to say. You are the smartest person I know, and you will make it really far in life. Thank you for all your help these past years, and thank you for always being there for me. I love you._

_This is something I have to do on my own, so don't go looking after me. Maybe you'll see me again after all this is over, and maybe you won't. But whatever happens, just know that you two are the most important people in my life. Without you I would have died either by Voldemort or by loneliness long ago. Take care of Ginny for me._

_Here's to the Golden Trio- forever and always._

_Harry_

By the time he had finished reading Harry's letter, tears were flowing steadily down his cheeks- again. It was too much. This day was too much for him. Harry leaving, confessing his love for Hermione, and… Ginny. It was just too much.

He dropped the letter and wrapped his arms around Hermione. Nothing needed to be said.

* * *

_A/N: So, what did you think of it? You must tell me! I probably won't continue, as I am struggling enough with Hebo Estel, my lotr fanfiction, but I might... REVIEW!_


End file.
